Pai and Taruto's Sick Day
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pai and Taruto are sick, and someone is stealing Pai's books. It's up to Kisshu to take care of them and find out who the book thief is.


**Pai and Taruto's Sick Day**

Kisshu woke up one morning, and went to train. He spent about two hours in the training room, then went to take a shower.

When he got out, he teleported to the kitchen. To his surprise, Taruto wasn't in there. Usually he would be in there stuffing his face. Pai was banned from the kitchen, but that didn't stop him from trying to go in. _Where are they? It's not like them to sleep in- even Taruto, _Kisshu thought.

Telepathically, he called, _Taruto! _

He waited, and was getting worried when Taruto finally said, _I feel awful; can you ask Pai if he can heal me? He's ignoring me._

_I'll go see if he's okay; I haven't seen him today, _Kisshu said. He felt Taruto cut the connection, and teleported to Pai's room. He knocked on the door, but got no response. "Pai? Are you okay?" Kisshu called.

"No…." Pai said gloomily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Taruto says he feels awful," Kisshu said.

"Well, I can't heal him; I came down with something too," Pai said.

"Great…." Kisshu sighed. "Weren't you planning on restocking our medicines today?"

"Not anymore, I don't think I can get up," Pai said gloomily. "We're completely out of fever medicine, too."

"Then how are you and Taruto going to get better?" Kisshu asked, worried.

"I think you'll just have to use cool cloths; the book with the instructions for the fever medicine is missing," Pai said. "Along with about half of my other healing books."

"Did you misplace them again?" Kisshu asked suspiciously.

"NO, they're just GONE," Pai said irritably- then started coughing.

Kisshu groaned and said, "Fine, I'll go get some cool cloths, and then go look for your books. I can't imagine why they'd suddenly disappear."

"Mmph," Pai said, as Kisshu teleported to the bathroom. He got two washcloths, soaked them in ice water, then wrung them out, and teleported back to Pai's room. Pai was sleeping, and Kisshu gently put a hand on his forehead. His eyes widened; Pai's fever was pretty high. He put the cool cloth over Pai's forehead, and left quietly, then teleported to Taruto's room. Taruto was also asleep, and Kisshu felt his forehead. His fever wasn't as bad as Pai's, but Kisshu still put the second cool cloth over Taruto's forehead, then left to look for Pai's books.

Going to Pai's lab, Kisshu typed 'Peaches' into the keypad, while thinking, _Pai is SO predictable. _

When he got inside, however, he noticed that the bookshelves looked like someone HAD been taking books off them. But the books were nowhere to be seen. Looking at the sections that had been taken, Kisshu realized the majority of them were healing books. Another section that had been taken out was the section on learning fighting, and there were several books on teleporting missing as well. _Jeez, someone really is taking out a lot of books; I hope my bookshelf in my room doesn't look like this, _Kisshu thought.

He teleported to his room, and looked at his bookshelf. It didn't look like anyone had taken anything except a large book on swordfighting. _This is beyond strange, _Kisshu thought. _The Mews wouldn't be doing this; none of them have swords- or know the layout of this ship. So who's the thief?_

He thought for a while, but finally gave it up and went to check on Pai and Taruto.

_**Two days later: **_Kisshu was tired. Pai's fever hadn't dropped at all, and Taruto's had gotten worse. _I can't do this by myself, _he thought wearily. Suddenly he came up with an idea; getting Ichigo to come help. Her attitude towards him had softened lately; maybe she would help.

Focusing, he saw her reading in her room. He focused harder, then snapped his fingers. A teleportation hole opened up in front of him, and Ichigo fell out of it. "Care to explain this, Kisshu?" she asked.

Kisshu sighed. "Pai and Taruto are both really sick, and I'm having trouble taking care of both of them," he said. "We're out of fever medicine, too. And before you ask, human medicine is poisonous, or I'd have come to you earlier."

"You can't make more fever medicine?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone has been stealing books from us, including the book with the instructions for the medicine," Kisshu said.

To his surprise, Ichigo groaned. "I should have known Miwa was lying when she said she found all those books on healing at the library," she moaned. "You wouldn't happen to also be missing a bunch of books on fighting and teleporting, would you?"

"WHY are your school friends stealing from us!?" Kisshu yelled. "And how the HELL did they know where Pai's lab was? Not to mention my room….."

"My friends discovered that they're both half-Cyniclon," Ichigo sighed. "They're probably stealing the books so they can learn how to use their powers. We used some of Blondie's equipment to find out what they can do, and Miwa can heal, so she's been practicing with the help of the books. She's pretty good, too; do you want me to see if she's okay with healing Pai and Taruto?"

"How exactly is she getting here?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Miwa can teleport directly to me no matter where I am," Ichigo said. "We're bonded."

"Uh…. okay…." Kisshu said. He watched Ichigo concentrate, and a few minutes later, she said, "She's on her way."

"Okay," Kisshu said.

Sure enough, a teleportation hole opened up, and Miwa stepped out. "Hey, your landings are getting better," Ichigo said.

"Yup," Miwa said. She looked at Kisshu and said, "We'll have the books back to you soon, sorry we didn't ask first. We're just borrowing them."

"Fine…." Kisshu sighed. "If you know your way around the ship, does that mean you know how to get to Pai and Taruto's rooms as well as mine?"

"No, and besides, I might need a power transfer, so you should stay, rather than making out with Ichigo," Miwa said.

Kisshu growled. Miwa giggled and asked, "Don't you have a sense of humor? I'm just joking."

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Follow me." The girls followed him to Pai's room, and tried to ignore the large amount of plushies in there as Miwa went over to Pai and put a hand on his chest. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and her hand began to glow.

Kisshu was surprised to see Pai's breathing even out, and the flush leave his cheeks pretty quickly. _She must be pretty powerful, _he thought.

Ten minutes later, Miwa said, "I think that should do it. He needs to sleep off the healing, so can you show me where Taruto's room is?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He led the girls to Taruto's room, and Miwa went over to the bed, then put a hand on Taruto's forehead. "Jeez, that's not good," she said. "Kisshu, I might need more power."

"Let me know when," Kisshu said. Miwa nodded, and put a hand on Taruto's chest. Like before, her hand began to glow. Ten minutes later, though, she said, "I need more power; his fever's not going away for some reason."

Kisshu took her hand and started pouring his power into her. Five minutes later, he was starting to feel dizzy, and Miwa took her hand away, saying, "Thanks. You should sit down; you don't look too good."

Kisshu turned to walk over to a chair- and felt his legs give out as his vision started going black. Right before he blacked out, he felt someone catch him. Then everything went black.

When he woke up, he was in his own bed, in his room. He was feeling kind of shaky, and he turned his head to see Ichigo sitting next to him. She looked relieved when she saw him awake, and asked, "Kish, how are you feeling? You've been out for quite a while now."

"What happened?" Kisshu asked. "I'm feeling kind of shaky."

"According to Pai, the power transfer you gave Miwa combined with the fact that you hadn't slept in about two days caused you to collapse," Ichigo said. "Pai and Taruto are both fine now, by the way."

"Good," Kisshu said. "How long was I out?"

"It's been four days," Ichigo said. "We've been pretty worried about you; you must have been really exhausted."

"Four DAYS!?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I should call Pai; he said to let him know when you woke up." She concentrated briefly, then said, "He's on his way."

Pai teleported in two minutes later, and asked, "Kisshu, how are you feeling? You had us all worried."

"I feel pretty shaky still," Kisshu said.

Pai put a hand on his chest, and his hand began to glow. Five minutes later, he asked, "How's that feel?"

Kisshu sat up and said, "Better, thanks Pai. Can I get up for a while?"

"Not too long, and no flying or teleporting," Pai said.

Kisshu sighed, but said, "Fine…. Can I go to the kitchen? I'm starving."

"Sure, but call me if you get too tired to walk back," Pai said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He got out of bed, and Ichigo got up too.

They walked to the kitchen together, and Ichigo said, "Do you want me to make something for breakfast?"

"I can't wait that long; let's just have cereal," Kisshu said. "Are there any apples left?"

"Yep, there's a whole bowl of them," Ichigo said. "Miwa brought them."

"Yay!" Kisshu said. Ichigo gave him the bowl and went to get the cereal, smiling as she heard crunching behind her.

**Bad ending, but I hope you like this! Please review!**


End file.
